Retards pour Halloween By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: PWP de Halloween demandé par ma béta que j'aime ! Harry & Severus sont invités à fêter Halloween à Poudlard. Seulement un léger contre-temps va les retenir dans leur chambre...


Un soir ma béta chérie alias Booky m'a demander un petit PWP pour halloween. Chose dites, chose faite ! C'est ainsi que je lui offre mon tout premier Lemon corrigé par ses soins.

Je le partage avec vous et j'espère que ca vous plaira... ou pas ! En tout cas, faite moi le savoir ^^. Tout conseille pour les lemon est le bienvenue comme vous allez le voir... C'est vraiment mon premier XD

Snape et Ry' sont pas a moi malgré ma commande de Snape au père noel. Et je suis toujours aussi pauvre malgré cette histoire donc jtouche pas dargent avec XDD

Bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était le 31 octobre. Harry et Severus étaient invités à une soirée déguisée à Poudlard. Severus était déjà prêt depuis une bonne quinzaine de minute. Son déguisement de vampire lui allait comme un gant. Un costume noir, classe. Une cape noire. Son teint blanc naturel et ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage lui donnait une aura inquiétante. Les fausses taches de sang sur la chemise blanche et au coin de sa bouche paraissaient plus vraies que nature.

Forcément, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il retouchait son costume. Cinq minutes qu'il attendait que son mari, Harry Potter finisse de se préparer.

_-Harry ! Bouge toi nous avons rendez-vous dans__ trente __min__utes__ !_  
_-Oui oui je fai__s__ le plus vite possible !_

Harry devait aussi se déguiser en vampire. Mais effectivement il y avait plus de travail que pour Severus. Celui-ci exaspéré par la lenteur de son compagnon se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Et se stoppa net face à la vue. Il ne songea même pas à enguirlander son amant tellement le spectacle était à baver.

_-Sev' ? __N__e t'inquiète pas je fais vite._

Mais Severus n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce programme. Il attrapa le poignet du plus jeune qui comptait aller se changer et l'embrassa passionnément collant son corps à celui humide de son amant. Pressant ses hanches contre la cuisse d'Harry pour qu'il puisse sentir son sexe qui commençait à durcir sérieusement.

Harry trop surprit, ne put que répondre aux avances de son compagnon. Il autorisa l'accès de sa bouche à cette langue chaude et taquine. De là commença un ballet durant lequel chacun voulait prendre le contrôle du baiser.

Les mains de Severus se baladaient sur le torse nu d'Harry pendant que celui-ci essayait de déshabiller son homme sans rompre le baiser. La tension augmenta sous le boxer d'Harry et Snape se donna pour but de le libérer. Doucement, il fit reculer son compagnon contre un mur. Il lâcha enfin les lèvres du jeune qui grogna de mécontentement, ce qui arracha un bref rire au professeur.

Un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et il commença une longue descente. Ses mains débarrassèrent Harry de son boxer et de sa langue, il vint taquiner le gland d'où perlait déjà quelques goutes de plaisir.

Les gémissements d'Harry résonnaient dans la salle de bain au rythme des va et vient sur son sexe. Il se sentait fondre, mais ne voulait pas partir sans son homme.

Il lui fit comprendre en poussant sa tête doucement. Severus comprit le message, se releva et conduit Harry dans leur chambre. Là il l'allongea, l'observa dans toute sa nudité. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants ne le rendaient que plus sensuel encore.

_-Severus, déshabille__-__toi pour moi mon amour…_

Alors l'homme ôta rapidement ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de se placer devant le lit, sous le regard de son amour et commença à se déshabiller. La cape tomba d'abord, suivit rapidement de la veste du costume. Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, laissant apparaître petit à petit sa peau immaculée. Le regard d'Harry devenait de plus en plus foncé de désir. Il avait tellement envi d'arracher ces bouts de tissus inutiles pour admirer le corps finement musclé de son amour…

Puis la chemise ouverte, Snape la fit tomber à terre aussi. Dévoilant un splendide torse imberbe et aux reflets nacrés sous la lumière de la lune. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à son pantalon noir qu'il fit doucement glisser le long de ses jambes. Harry le trouvait magnifique ainsi et fut prit d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Envie à laquelle il ne résista pas. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Le baiser était plus violent que l'autre, signe d'un désir contenu. Sev' glissa trois doigts au milieu de leur baiser. Une fois bien humidifiés, sans lâcher la bouche du jeune homme il les dirigea vers l'intimité de celui-ci.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment besoin de préparation depuis bien longtemps mais ce moment restait pour l'un comme pour l'autre un moment de plaisir. Pourtant cette nuit là, la préparation fut expédiée plus vite que d'habitude. Alors que les doigts de Sev' faisaient voir des étoiles à son mari. Sa bouche vagabonda un peu dans sa nuque, sur son torse, léchant et mordillant les tétons sensibles.

Les gémissements d'Harry résonnaient dans la chambre. On entendait plus que ses sons et leurs souffles erratiques.

_-Sev… J'en peux plus… Prend__-__moi !_  
_-__Al__longe__-__toi __H__arry…_

Une fois le jeune homme installé sur le lit, Severus se plaça entre ses jambes et le pénétra doucement. Savourant cette fois encore le bonheur de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aime. L'étroitesse du garçon le fit gémir. Il resta comme ça, sans bouger quelques secondes. Le temps pour Harry de le supplier du regard.

Alors commença le ballet des corps. Doucement, s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre. Puis de plus en plus vite sous la demande de son amant. Quand fut au bord de l'explosion, ses yeux se fermèrent et il murmura des mots pour le plus jeune, des mots qu'il ne lui disait que rarement.

_-Je t'aime __H__arry._

Et ils se rendirent en même temps. Severus dans le corps de son amant, l'autre entre leurs deux corps.  
Il peinait à reprendre leurs souffles. Severus se retira d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

_-Merci Sev'…_  
_-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Harry._

Le jeune homme se colla un peu plus à son amant. Puis soudainement se remémora ce qu'il faisait avant l'acte.

_-Sev ! La fête ! On doit __ê__tre en retard !!!_

Severus regarda l'heure, effectivement ils avaient plus d'une demi-heure de retard et en prenant le temps de se déguiser, ils ne partiraient que dans une heure.

_-Tu tiens vraiment __à__ y aller Harry ?_  
_- __B__ah… Dumbledore nous __à__ inviter et… Que pourrions__-__nous faire d'autre le soir d'Halloween __?_

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur de potions.

_- __J__e vais te montrer __à__ quel point les vampires peuvent __ê__tre endurant…_


End file.
